Portable electronic devices are becoming more and more popular and are being used for many applications. iPhones™, cell phones, BlackBerrys™, portable electronic games, and iPads™ are able to store and display vast amounts of information in a compact and lightweight unit. Many of these devices are easily hand-held and do not require a separate container or holder. The iPad™, however, is relatively large compared to other similar compact electronic devices. For example, the iPad™ has dimensions of about ½ (one half) inch thick and is about 7.5 inches by 9.5 inches in length and width, with most of the top face being a touch screen display which doubles as a keypad when necessary. The iPad™ is particularly useful for providing and/or collecting information (e.g. written, visual, audio, video . . . ) for or from others while the user is standing or walking. For example, salespeople, waitresses, survey takers, on-the-ground event management personnel, etc., may use an iPad™ on site or at their work location.
However, a problem with using an iPad™ in such situations is that even though it is portable and lighter than a notebook, it is still too large and heavy to be conveniently “hand-held” by most users, or easily placed in a garment's pocket, or hung from a user's belt. Accordingly, this makes it difficult and non-ergonomic for use in such situations. To use the device while walking, it would either have to be hand carried or repeatedly taken out of and put back into a handbag, or shoulder bag, backpack, etc. Thus, there is a need for an electronic device holder that overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.